As the long-material conveying and positioning apparatus (hereinafter, simply referred to as “positioning apparatus”), there is known, for example, a carriage type positioning apparatus or a pinch-roller type positioning apparatus. The carriage type positioning apparatus holds a rear end portion of a long material with a carriage, and causes the carriage to slide toward a working machine under this state, to thereby convey and position the long material (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Meanwhile, the pinch-roller type positioning apparatus sandwiches a long material with pinch rollers, and drives the pinch rollers to rotate under this state, to thereby convey and position the long material (for example, see Patent Literature 2).